Children of Many Faces
by Literate
Summary: They have no truths. They have no lies. They have each other. And they have many faces. Hitachiin-centric.
1. this brotherly love

Lit's here, unveiling a new drabbly collection. I love drabbly collections; aka, collections of short stories too short to be on their own.

_Children of Many Faces_ basically sums up the events that happened in the Hitachiin twins' middle school lives, before they meet Tamaki, but after they were betrayed by their maid. I found the title after I wrote the first drabbly, but it _fit_ because both Hikaru and Kaoru _do_ have many faces.

This first drabble doesn't really center on anything. It was written because I just wanted to write _twincest_ and well, it ended up having a small little moral near the end. If you find it, cookies to you. ;D Of course, that moral isn't _entirely_ mine. So hats off to the person who slipped it into my mind.

* * *

_this brotherly love_

_-_

_There's something about them that's different_.

_It's not hard to see, really,_ Kaoru thinks, leaning calmly against the edge of table and pretending to wait for his way too late brother.

His classmates are annoying, but quiet, because they know he's there, standing, waiting against the shadows.

Hikaru comes back into the classroom, a frown on his face, and without another signal, Kaoru follows him back out.

_It's nothing much_, Hikaru half-ponders, half-clenches his hand, his other hand carefully entwining itself around an identical one. Kaoru doesn't answer, knowing that if he did, Hikaru would actually admit it, and he doesn't want him to.

_This is going too far,_ the silence between them beckons, but they ignore it, words buzzing along the confines of their mind.

_This love._

_This brotherly love._

"Kaoru, Mother called me and told me she wants us in separate rooms," Hikaru finally says, leaning against the pillow, a gameboy in his hands.

"What did you say?" Kaoru asks conversationally, leaning back on the computer chair. He flips to another page of the book, eyes half-lidded.

"Like what I always say, we're going to think about it," Hikaru answers, pressing the buttons on a battery-dead gameboy. Kaoru doesn't notice and simply peruse the English words.

"I don't want separate rooms, Hikaru," and that's all that's needed to end the conversation.


	2. when we wake up

A cynical little piece that drifted through my head that decided to make itself a part of the drabble collection. A letter of some sort.

Warnings: mentions of jumping, but not much. Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

_when we wake up_

_-_

_I didn't listen to him, you know. I didn't listen to anyone. Not even my brother this time._

_He's my reflection, my twin, what do you expect? He's me, I'm him, what I do, he does, and what he does, I do._

_I didn't mean it, really. It was just me, my whims. You can blame it on my personality if you want. But there's no denying it._

_There's no way I'm going to let him go, not alone, not without me._

_So when he jumped, I did too. I just followed. I always follow._

_But don't blame him either. It was an accident. It was a very big accident._

_I'm sorry.__Mom. Dad. Everyone in the damned universe._

_I'm sorry._

_Very sorry._

_And to you, brother. _

_You don't have to forgive me, you know. I didn't listen to you, I should get it._

_But you understand, don't you? Why I'd follow?_

_I can't live without you._

_I'm sorry, but at least, this way, we won't be alone._

_At least, this way, we will be together._

_I'll see you when we wake up._

_Sayoonara._

They woke up with a gasp, identical hearts pounding identical rhythms, fright pooling into mirror eyes.

There were no need for words; they were comforting and being comforted, tears flowing, and tears wiped. A nightmare, their thoughts echoed, a very bad nightmare, they glanced into each other's eyes.

_Promise_, he asked him, the words echoing, pulsing in his mind like a cacophony.

_Promise_, he answered, a tear trailing down his face, wrapping comfort around themselves.

When they woke up the next morning, they forgot it had even happened.


	3. because they loved her

The _her_ is not Haruhi, for those who were wondering. ;D The nanny doesn't get enough credit. I mean, really, she changed them in a way no one knows.

Warning: not betaed, and not spell-checked either. So beware. Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran premise.

* * *

_because they loved her_

-

No one understood them really.

Why they would sit at the same desk. Why they would refuse class get-togethers. Why they were the third, fourth in class when they were possibly the smartest of all.

No one understood. No one wanted to. And that's what they've always wanted.

No one knew.

They couldn't allow themselves to step out of borders, couldn't allow themselves to attach themselves, couldn't allow themselves to trust anyone who wasn't _them_. Because they could only trust themselves. They could only trust themselves.

That's what oneechan said, when she disappeared long ago.

She was a thief, they had always known that, but they loved her. She taught them many, _many_ things. How to cry without feeling sad, how to smile without feeling happy. How to trust without trusting at all.

And then she betrayed them. Took the slip of trust from them and tore it to pieces.

It was their fault. They shouldn't have gotten too close to her. She said so herself. You can't trust anyone but yourself.

But Hikaru was Kaoru and Kaoru was Hikaru, so they knew they could trust each other. They knew they could _only_ trust each other.

They grew up and built a wall around themselves. No one dared lay a hand on one of the Hitachiin twins, and that was what they wanted.

They never got close to anyone because they were afraid of trusting. They never trusted anyone because they were afraid of it being torn away and burned.

Trust is like a piece of paper.

That's what they learned from her and that's why they remembered.

Because they loved her and she taught them the greatest lesson of all.

You can't trust anyone but yourself.


End file.
